Bedtime Stories
Bedtime Stories is a 2008 American family-fantasy-comedy film directed by Adam Shankman that stars Adam Sandler (his first appearance in a Disney film). Sandler's production company Happy Madison and Andrew Gunn's company Gunn Films have produced the film, and Walt Disney Pictures is distributing it. It is rated PG for some mild rude humor and mild language. Cast * Adam Sandler as Skeeter Bronson - Marty's son, Wendy's brother, Patrick and Bobbi's uncle/nightime babysitter and the main protagonist who marries Jill and opens his own hotel at the end of the film. * Keri Russell as Jill - Patrick and Bobbi's daytime babysitter and the deuteragonist who marries Skeeter at the end of the film. * Guy Pearce as Kendall - The main antagonist who was suppose to be Barry's successor but in at the end of the film he ends up working for Skeeter. * Russell Brand as Mickey - Skeeter's best friend who originally worked as room service waiter at Barry's hotel but at the end of the film he marries Violet and owns the hotel with her. * Richard Griffiths as Barry Nottingham - Violet's father who at the end of the film leaves his hotel to Violet and Mickey when he gets a job as a school nurse. * Teresa Palmer as Violet Nottingham - Barry's daugther who was going to marry Kendall but in the end she marries Mickey and becomes the new owner of the hotel. * Lucy Lawless as Aspen - Kendall's sidekick who like him ends up working for Skeeter. * Courteney Cox as Wendy Bronson - Marty's daugther, Skeeter's sister and the mother of Patrick and Bobbi. * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Patrick - Wendy's son, Bobbi's brother, Skeeter's nephew and Marty's grandson. * Laura Ann Kesling as Bobbi - Wendy's daugther, Patrick's sister, Skeeter's niece and Marty's granddaugther. * Jonathan Pryce as Marty Bronson - Skeeter and Wendy's father, Patrick and Bobbi's grandfather and the narrator of the film. * Nick Swardson as Engineer * Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. Dixon * Mikey Post as Angry Dwarf * Rob Schneider as Thief * Thomas Hoffman as Young Skeeter * Abigail Droeger as Young Wendy Production Director Adam Shankman describes Adam Sandler's character as "a sort of 'Cinderfella' character" and adds that "'He's like Han Solo...'"As quoted in "First Look: Behind the scenes of Hollywood's biggest projects," Entertainment Weekly 1025 (December 12, 2008): 9. Music The score to Bedtime Stories was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams, who recorded his score with the Hollywood Studio Symphony at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox. The song Don't Stop Believin' is played during the movie and during the end credits. Reception The film has received negative to mixed reviews. As of January 7, Rotten Tomatoes reported that 23% of critics gave positive reviews based on 89 reviews. Metacritic gave the film a 33/100 approval rating based on 26 reviews. However Russell Brand's performance has been heavily praised. Box office Slashfilm predicted that Bedtime Stories would open #1 during the December 25–28, 2008 Christmas weekend due to its family appeal and the box office draw of Adam Sandler, but it came at #3 grossing $38 million behind Marley & Me and The Curious Case of Benjamin Button respectively. However, during its opening weekend, it opened #2 behind Marley & Me with $27.4 million. As of January 14, 2009, the film has grossed $98,462,946 in the United States and Canada and $57,469,066 in foreign countries adding to $155,932,012 worldwide. References External links * Official site * * * * Bedtime Stories official MP3 radio audio features. Category:Disney films Category:2008 films Category:Live-action films